Broom Cupboards
by ginnyweasley777
Summary: One - shot. Post HBP. Fluff. Harry & Ginny and Ron & Hermionie all get the shock of their lives when they all turn up at the same broom cupboard. Disclaimer - Everything belongs to J K Rowling.


Broom Cupboards

Many thanks to Ginny Guerra fo betaing this story.

It was a bright sunny afternoon, and Ginny Weasley, along with most other fifth years who were studying for their OWL's, was sitting in the Hogwarts library reading a text book instead of outside enjoying the sunshine. Or at least she was supposed to be reading. Instead she just couldn't help watching her boyfriend, Harry Potter, who was supposed to be doing a particularly difficult essay for the teacher he loathed, Professor Snape.

Harry was absently twirling his quill in his fingers, having apparently given up on the essay. He noticed that Ginny was watching him intensely and decided that there were much better things for him to be doing than sitting in the library, like snogging Ginny for one. Standing up he said, "Why don't we go for a walk outside? We can do this later."

"Do you know Harry, that's the best idea that you've had all afternoon," replied Ginny, flashing him a smile as she put her book into her bag. "Come on, what are we waiting for?" she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

They were heading for the Entrance Hall, hand in hand, when Ginny spotted Draco Malfoy also making his way outside - with his usual sidekicks Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle at his side. Not wanting to have their afternoon spoiled by three Slytherin slugs she pulled Harry away from the huge oak doors and up a staircase to their right.

"We don't want our walk spoiled by them," she said then continued, grinning mischievously at Harry. "I know you said go for a walk outside but we could always find somewhere a little more… private, to go. I'm sure there's a nice empty broom cupboard up here somewhere."

"I think it's this one right here, Ginny," replied Harry opening the door and pulling her inside.

Once inside they found that it wasn't quite empty, it actually had several brooms and buckets inside it. This meant that Harry was standing with his back against the wall and Ginny pressed tightly against him. Finally, he was able to reach down and kiss her. Slowly at first but then increasing in pace and they both started to allow their hands to wander over each other. They had been here before and had quickly learnt where the other like to be touched, they both knew that they weren't ready to go any further than that just yet, though.

Harry was just moving to kiss the side of Ginny's neck when the cupboard door was flung open, by none other than Ron who was leading Hermione. Before either Harry or Ginny could react or say anything the door was slammed shut and they heard Ron and Hermione giggling and laughing as they continued up the corridor.

"Did I just see that right? That was my brother who just brought Hermione to a broom cupboard, found us in it, shut the door and walked off holding her hand and laughing," whispered Ginny, not believing what she had just seen.

"That's what I just saw as well. Does this mean that they've stopped bickering and actually done something about how they feel? I mean, it seems like everyone but them know that they fancy each other," answered Harry, also in a state of shock.

"I suppose we'll find out later. Right now I think we should get back to where we were." muttered Ginny, putting her arms back around him.

"Oh yes. I think we were sort of snogging, weren't we?" replied Harry, starting to kiss Ginny again.

"I think we were," said Ginny, kissing him back.

center***/center

i_Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room,_/i

The common room was practically empty, save for Ron and Hermione and a group of first years playing Gobstones in a corner.

Ron was slouched next to Hermione on one of the sofas, listening to Hermione nagging him again. "Ron, did you say that Harry has gone to do his essay for Snape in the library?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, why?" replied Ron.

"Because he'll be distracting Ginny from her revising again and it is her OWL year, after all," answered Hermione.

"Ginny's been in that library practically all weekend Hermione, it's not going to harm if she stops for an hour," muttered Ron grumpily.

Ron didn't particularly want to think of what ways Harry might be distracting Ginny. Not when he wanted to i_distract_/i Hermione in the same way. Not that he thought that it would ever happen anyway. Hermione would probably never see him in that way, he wasn't in the same league as i_Krum_/i after all.

Hermione i_was_/i however, thinking of Ron in that way. She knew that he liked her because Ginny had told her so. The problem was, Ron didn't seem to be going to do anything about it and she didn't know how to go about it.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, it became too much for Hermione to bear anymore and she decided to just be bold. "Ron, I really like you," she squeaked, not daring to look at him.

Ron jumped in surprise, "Me too." The next thing that he knew, Hermione turned and put her arms around his neck before kissing him.

Ron thought that he was dreaming, it being almost summer and all, but no, Hermione had just kissed him and now he was kissing her back. He heard giggling and pulled away to look at the first years staring at them.

"Should we go for a walk?" he asked.

In answer Hermione stood up and pulled him towards the portrait hole.

They were walking along a corridor near the Entrance Hall when Hermione started to feel bold again. "Why don't we find a broom cupboard? I'm sure there's one here somewhere," she said, looking around.

Ron looked stunned for a moment before pulling her forwards by the hand. "Here it is." he said, pulling the door open to find Harry and Ginny kissing passionately inside.

Quickly, he slammed the door shut and Hermione started to giggle. Seeing the funny side, Ron couldn't help himself and started laughing to. He led Hermione on down the corridor, hopefully to find an unoccupied broom cupboard.


End file.
